Guild Meeting Hall
The Guild Meeting Hall (ギルド会館 girudo kaikan, also referred to as the Guild Center) is a large, sixteen-floor''Log Horizon: The Knights of Camelot'', chapter 4, page 147 structure in Adventurer Cities where individual guilds can rent guild halls for a monthly fee. The entire hall consists of only one zone;Log Horizon Volume 1, Chapter 1 however, individual guild halls are their own separate zones. .]] The hall's ground floor holds the the Akiba branch of the Elder Tale bank where any player (regardless of guild membership) can deposit or withdraw funds or items. Once something is deposited, it can also be withdrawn at a branch in another city. However, with the Fairy Rings currently inoperable after the Catastrophe, long-distance travel is difficult and therefore most players depend on the local bank for money. The ground floor also holds the registration desk used for joining or withdrawing from a guild. This desk is staffed by NPCs who perform clerical work.NHK's official Log Horizon website (nhk.or.jp) The higher floors are accessible via stairs and hold guilds' individual halls. Each is its own zone, and the guild that owns the hall can set its own rules that apply only within its hall space. These halls range in size from three to 10 rooms. * Zone settings include restricting entry to a zone and allowing or banning fighting. * Contrary to storing items in a bank, if a guild member chooses to store items he produced using his subclass skill within his guild's own hall, these items are accessible to all guild members. * The entrance doors to the guild halls are closely spaced down long hallways that have the feeling of a run-down office building. But guilds have complete freedom in how they remodel and decorate the interior of their halls. Under New Ownership After the Catastrophe, all buildings and zones were put up for sale, with the Guild Building having a gigantic cost of 5,000,000 Gold. It was subsequently bought by Shiroe, thereby giving him the power to blacklist any player or Guilds from accessing their accounts, or any area in the building. As a result, Hamelin was ousted and its members eventually left Akihabara. Currently, the Guild Meeting Hall is the main conference area for the newly formed Round Table Alliance, and can be viewed as the center of government for Akihabara. The central chamber used for the Guild Leaders to meet and debate politics, battle strategies, and other matters of importance. Each doorway has a statue of one of the Ruquinjé. The senate table, (a literal round table, hence the name of the alliance), has 12 seats, though only eleven are occupied due to the Silver Sword guild not participating. It is later revealed that maintenance of the Guild Meeting Hall and other important structures in Akiba costs a hefty 10,000,000 Gold, which leads Shiroe and Naotsugu on a quest to clear the Abyssal Shaft raid, an unknown raid said to lead to the place where the Kunie clan controlled and distributed all the Gold in the server. In Minami, Plant Hwyaden controls the Guild Hall, as well as other important structures such as the Cathedral. It is presumably paid for by Westelande's version of the Kunie clan, which Nureha has a strong influence over. References